narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hydrification Technique
Hōzuki clan Seeing as this appears to be a clan hiden technique, I think the "~Hōzuki" should be added to the hiden designation in the infobox. And as extension, the techniques derived from it. Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Rename Page? Shouldn't we rename the page according to the trivia? After all, it's not like the databook says "Hydration" in English. Yatanogarasu 17:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Going from the trivia point I think we should.--Cerez365™ 17:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, "hydrification" would be a much better explanation to the technique, and ShounenSuki translated it to hydrification term also. I actually added the trivia so people would understand why it's called the "hydration technique." --GoDai (talk) 21:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Second Mizukage How do we know the oily wate justus the Second Mizukage is using is the same thing as the Hydrification Technique? should we wait before adding it to the page?Vmejia (talk) 22:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Turn your attention to the discussions going on here and here--Cerez365™ 22:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :In short, we don't. ZeroSD (talk) 22:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) true power after seeing what the 2 mizukage jutsu did im wandering if users of this jutsu can re shape their body to weapons as the clone did the reason mizukage did not do it was cause he was control in was a puppet this feature also it should the clone was able to reform itself as water vapor to water again so would users of this jutsu be able to do that i think mizukage could but was being control ( (talk) 17:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC)) :Ok, first off, please no more run on sentences. I can barely read this correctly but what I'm guessing you asked is if if the Hōzuki clan can make their body a weapon like the second mizukage did? If so then the mizukage made a clone that could do all of this, not himself so we do not know if the mizukage could actually do anything the clone did. Joshbl56 (talk) 20:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Redefining Hydrification? Right now, the page's jutsu description is just about transformation into water. Some people in other discussion pages seem to be including the making of water from the body whether or not there's a transformation. Should the contents of this article be changed to reflect that? ZeroSD (talk) 02:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :So... you want to add that this jutsu doesn't just transform the user into water but instead into liquid? I'm kind of confused about what you mean when you say making water from the body. Joshbl56 (talk) 03:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hydrification is the technique of turning into liquid so that, like, swords pass through you and such. At least as we have it written down right now. Making water is like if you hold your arm out and a bunch of water drips off of it (just like how Yamato makes wood from his body), without the arm transforming. ZeroSD (talk) 03:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::The main problem people are going to have with this is that the end of his finger actually looks like it was shot and not just having water on it. For now we should probably leave it alone and get one of the admins opinions on the matter. Joshbl56 (talk) 03:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Chakra flow How is this not chakra flow?--GundamFun711 (talk) 23:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. Chakra flow refers to flowing chakra through an object (or body in A's case). All that this does is change the body of the user into a liquid. Take a look at A's and Asuma's chakra flow techniques. Their respective chakra natures are flowed through their body/weapon to enhance a certain aspect of it. Skitts (talk) 23:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :They aren't covering themselves in water- they're turning into it.--Cerez365™ 23:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) automatic does this technique automaticaly activate independent of the user will, or does the user have to consiousley activate it to liquefy? (talk) 20:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know. We've seen Suigetsu becoming liquid both at will and upon being hit and taken by surprise. I presume that this technique can work as long as the user has chakra to put in a "stand-by", so to speak. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 2nd mizukage's oily water i think that mabye the 2nd mizu uses his oil seperate from his water. i mean he can obviously seperate his oil from his water like with joki boi he puts on the outside layer and water inside theyr never actually mixed. and the water gun technique fires a bullet of (WATER) from his fingertip. i dunno what do y'all think? (talk) 06:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :It wouldn't be a surprise if he could manipulate the oil in his body, it is hims afterall. As for the water gun we don't know if the water that fired out wasn't the same consistency as the water-oil he's always been using.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto? This page states that Kabuto doesn't turn into liquid using the technique he created from studying Suigetsu, but Body Fluid Shedding states that he becomes liquid and we've seen him using it to do that. TricksterKing (talk) 09:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not seeing that anywhere. It states he doesn't turn into water but other bodily fluids. Liquid is a state, it doesn't have to be water--Elveonora (talk) 10:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Kabuto Yakushi was able to use his research on Suigetsu to develop a similar technique, which uses his body fluids instead of actually transforming his body into water. That sounds like he doesn't actually transform into a liquid. Not sure how to rewrite it to be clearer. TricksterKing (talk) 10:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No, you not water doesn't mean no liquid, it's worded well--Elveonora (talk) 16:03, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Rain So, in the Fourth shining war arc, it was proven that one could meld with precipitation as well as other forms of water. Is this true or I am misunderstanding it?--Aeonophic (talk) 09:29, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Aeonophic :What are you talking about? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I would like to know as well, chapter?--Elveonora (talk) 15:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC)